robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Debate
-- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, " Why dont you tell me, Pax how you would clean this planet up" -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "Fresh from your slaughter and ready to gloat, Megatron? I had thought you were made of sterner stuff." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, " Oh Im just beginning the slaughter, Orion." -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "It is not too late to step back, Megatron. Enough energon has been spilled in the name of your revolution. Why should more senseless violence result in your name?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, " Your glorious senate crossed the line when they did what they did. And whats even more disturbing is how many others have they done this to? And what else have they done on top of what they did to... me? This could just be the tip of the iceberg. All the houses need to be destroyed -- Cybertron needs to be purged of its sickness and that illness is called the Autobots." -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "This is not what you wrote, Megatron. This is not the mech that wrote that there was another way to rise up against the oppression of the upper castes and corruption. You succeeded in bringing down the Senate. You can stop now. We can rebuild Cybertron. There will be a price to be paid - but it can still /be done/. Do not escalate this aggression, Megatron. In fact, I implore you. You have one of the Senators in custody. The one known as Feint. I ask you to release her in the name of good intentions." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "No." -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "Then the consequence of your actions will be carried out, Megatron. You, who once preached change and resolution, have now become the very thing that you wanted to stand up against. And I cannot let that be." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "Your preaching is falling on deaf audios, Pax. Its time all those who still side with the Autobots -- all those against the Decepticons, feel what the part of soceity that has been discarded and regulated to what some Autobot senator deemed was their lot in life, the pain they have caused for millenia." -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "I spoke to a femme just yesterday. And I said to her - Primus abhors a vacuum. And when there is one, power rises to replace it. And power can corrupt. I saw it in Sentinel Prime. And now I see it in you. I realize you feel power with your cause and those that call your name now - but I cannot stand aside and let you tear this planet you once held dear apart in your lust for more, Megatron. Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. And I will not let one form of corruption be replaced with another." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "I want justice, Pax and if that means I gather power to do it, then so be it. You can either help me clean this planet... or get out of my way." -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "I will set things right the way I learned to set them right. Even if that author is dead now, replaced with a tyrant in his armor. I will not move. I will stand. And you will have to go through me to win, Megatron. Your move." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "Don't say I didn't warn you, boy." -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "Duly noted and ignored, Megatron." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "You're a fool, Pax." -- Radio: Globalband -- Spectrum asks delicately, "If I may... what's your new world going to look like, Megatron?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "Free of the Autobots and their twisted caste society. Does the thought of that disturb you? OR are you so accustomed to being told what to do that you are fearful of the time when you can decide for yourself your own life's path?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Spectrum says, "Neither, but what's going to be in it?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "Why don't you tell me." -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "Afraid to answer the question, Megatron?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, " I grow bored with this. Either you are with me or you are in my way, choose wisely." -- Radio: Globalband -- Spectrum says, "I see murderers, unashamed criminals, and selfish mechs out for their own sparks and shanix under your flag alongside all the good mechs and femmes trying to help you make a better Cybertron. How are you going to stop scum from rising to the top again?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "Avoiding the question with violence seems to be your strongest armor these cycles, Megatron. I know that the question was not directed at me, however to answer it, the Cybertron I envision is one where Autobot means guardian. That we are the protectors of the planet and the peace - a world where one will be allowed to choose freely his or her lot in life and coexistence is not only probable, but possible. A world where war will not be the solution for everything. Where there is no Senate. No tyrant. Just mechs and femmes working together for a brighter future within our world and the Galactic Council." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "As long as there are Autobots -- as long as there is a Prime, then the peaceful puppybots and butterflycon world you envision will never happen Peace can not sustain itself, there must be forces to ensure it succeeds, Peace through Tyranny if you will but tyranny is not in itself an evil thing - though the 13 houses and the Primes made it so." -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "Then you are no better or worse than what you claim to replace. There should be peace without tyranny, life without violence. The freedom to choose the path /you/ wish to follow. That is the very right of all sentient creatures, from the Insecticon all the way to even the highest order living creatures." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "The freedom to chose our own path is what I will ensure is the norm for Cybertron when this is over, Pax. But do not interfere with how I will get this planet there, understand?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "As long as that path suits your needs, Megatron, is not true freedom." -- Radio: Globalband -- Spectrum says, "Thank you both for indulging a nobody." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, " who are you to tell me of my needs, Pax?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "Why do you call yourself a nobody? Is it because of what the Autobots have forced you to beleive in yourself?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "As I said to you yesterday. You are not a nobody. You are what you find within your spark that you decide to be. And I will not dictate terms to you, Megatron." -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "If you truly believe in freedom, you will allow those in Kaon to evacuate that do not wish to live under your rule." -- Radio: Globalband -- Spectrum laughs. "You two agree on so much... and it's just who I am." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, "Then dont try to dicate your terms to me, Pax" -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "Nor you to me, Megatron." -- Radio: Globalband -- Megatron says, " I am not forcing anyone to live in Kaon. If they wish to leave they may... would you rather have them go to you and live in a dream world?" -- Radio: Globalband -- Orion Pax says, "If that is their choice, Megatron."